Anecdotes of Grell Sutcliff
by Cherry82
Summary: Based off Episode 6 of Kuroshitsuji, and then some other debaucheries. All credit and characters go to Yana Toboso wonderful and delightful creator. Warning, Spanking and Yaoi!
1. Grell's Pleasurable Punishment

**This story is based off an episode of Kuroshitsuji. His Butler, Encounters. Episode 6. (I will mention that I had noted the dialect between Grell, William, and Sebastian from the exact episode. So that is the only thing that is not my own part of this drabble, and I give full recognition to Yana Toboso, Master and creator of Kuroshitsuji.) ****Warning...Yaoi...and other delightful romping! Please enjoy!**

William Spears appeared in the moonlight up above the three on a tall building. He stood there in the shadow staring down at the demon butler and his little poppet, then looking down onto the ground where Grell lay. Shaking his head, and adjusting his spectacles, he spoke while Sebastian and Ciel looked up with incredulity.

"I apologize for interrupting. Let me introduce myself. I am William T. Spears, an administrator at the Grim Reaper staffing association. I have come to retrieve that Reaper there." He gave a glare to the pathetic pile that was Grell. Looking up with angelic eyes at his savior, Grell replied.

"William…oh Willam! Did you come to save me?" He shouted out until William leapt from the building, and landed with precise grace on top of Grell's head smashing it so lovingly into the cement. He then opened a book in which held the Reaper's rules in which all were to follow.

"Attention Reaper Grell Sutcliff. You have violated several regulations. First you killed people not on the to die list, second you used a death scythe that had been modified without authorization, and finally…you offered someone strictly classified information regarding the identity of his relative's murderer."

He closed the book, which disappeared and stepped away from Grell kicking him aside. Looking still over at the butler whom he turned his nose at, he spoke still.

"I apologize for all of the trouble this wretch has caused. Here, please accept my card. Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day when I had to bow my head to demon scum like you. This is a disgrace to all grim reapers." Sebastian stared into the cold Reaper's eyes.

"Then perhaps you should keep a better eye on your minions. So they don't trouble us. Humans are so easily tempted. They will do anything within the grip of utter despair. They will grasp at any thread that promises to save them from unhappiness. No matter the consequences. You should know that."

"That's a charming bit of hypocrisy. You demons capitalize on that quality more often than we do.

"That I cannot deny."

"Right now you seem to be a tame dog, that makes you far less dangerous than the rabid mongrels running around free. Now come with me Grell…we're leaving. We're already short handed, and here you've gone and landed me with more overtime. The ward is not going to be pleased." He continued walking as the dark butler threw Grell's chainsaw device straight to the studious Reaper.

William caught it in two fingers, and paused while Sebastian smiled at him.

"I assume you'll want that, yes?"

"Yes, thank you." He dropped it onto Grell's chest, and continued walking, while speaking parting words. "Now if you'll please excuse us." William walked down the ally leaving behind Sebastian and Ciel looking onward.

The problem had ceased, and now William had to take care of the thorn in his side. Walking away from the ally, William spoke in a low tone, digressing his pure hatred for that demon, and extremely displeased for Grell's behavior.

"Did you think I would not find out Grell? Making a scene like that in the town. Why you ought to be ashamed of yourself." He continued to pull on the red's hair, and small groans were heard, but William did not care. They arrived back at the Shinigami headquarters, and releasing Grell, William turned to face him. "I will confiscate your delightful chainsaw…and you are not to alter anything without my knowledge." He put his scythe to his glasses which were adjusted. "Well…do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Grell stood upright shaking with fear at his superior. His head hurt immensely, and he looked around the room, as the two were in the foyer of the estate. Other Reapers were off doing their jobs, while some looked intrigued as to what was going on. It wasn't the first time Grell had gotten on William's bad side. Fed up with not getting an answer, William took the red head firmly by the ear and led him down the hall.

"Owww…oww…Will…please let go darling…you're hurting me…please." Said Grell in a breathtakingly shrill voice. This almost made William feel bad, but he had to teach the pest right and wrong.

"Come along Grell…into my office with you. Such a nuisance and a headache to me." The two walked, and as they strolled down to William's quarters, they passed a smiling Ronald Knox. He stopped and called down to Grell who was writhing in pain.

"Oh hello dear Grell…I hear you have given our William quite the trouble. Tsk, naughty, naughty Shinigami."

William turned to the blond Reaper and his eyes went black, as he was thoroughly annoyed and angry.

"Away with you Ronald…I know you have piles of work to finish. Go on, hop to it, and leave my affairs with Grell alone." He continued walking, and Ronald hurried down the opposite hall. No one wanted to get on William's bad side.

Once arriving down to the office, William pushed Grell in, and closed the door. Grell turned to face the Reaper and got down on his knees pleading with the man.

"Oh Willy…please do not be upset with me…I only wanted to help the lovable brat and his delightful butler…and…and…" He was silenced with a crack to the face. William did not like nick names…and he did not like groveling, and he especially did not like Sebastian's name spoken in his presence.

"You had no business letting yourself get that carried away in those killings. I have warned you in the past. How ever are we going to explain this to the ward about the killing of Madam Red?" He shook his head, and watched as Grell rubbed his cheek with little sobs. "I have no other choice but to give you a punishment that will make you understand the error of your ways."

Grell's eyes widened. He remembered on one such occasion that he went kill happy with the townspeople who had come down with Scarlet fever. Even the ones that were not affected, he felt they needed to die. William had apprehended him and punishment was a thorough thrashing. Standing up, he started to back away towards the door, but within a flash of speed, William grabbed hold of the Reaper and took him over to a black leather sofa. Sitting down, he threw the red haired Shinigami over his knees, and pulled down his trousers exposing a delightful pale backside.

"No…please no…William…oh sweet William. I have not done anything as awful to deserve this. Please reconsider!" He held the man's legs tightly as Mr. Spears just looked down and shook his head. Grell closed his eyes and waited.

William raised his hand in the air, and it came down with a crisp smack. Grell shouted out loud, only enough to be burdened with another slap, this time harder. William did not hold back, he was seething mad, and fed up with the antics of Grell Sutcliff.

No other Reaper was as badly behaved as the red headed Reaper, and William, having a hidden soft spot for the mischievous brat. He continued until Grell's backside was a fine hue of red, much like his hair. With tears streaming down his face, and shaking, William gave him one last slap, and then soothed him by rubbing his lower back.

"There, there Grell…"

He pulled the Reaper into a gruff hug. The red headed man held William tightly and cried into his shoulders. William positioned the man's legs in a straddled pose, and ran his hands through Grell's hair and then down his back, until finally reaching his heated and exceedingly smarting backside. Moaning, and shaking his head, the Shinigami leaned back looking into his Master's eyes.

"I am sorry…so very sorry." He was silenced by William putting a finger to his lips, hushing him up. Grell reached up to the finger, and took it in his mouth and began sucking. William smiled, and as Reaper sucked, the hand that was on Grell's backside moved further, and a delicate finger was inserted inside. "Ooooh…oh Will…please…"

"Silence…not a word my filthy red headed harlot." Grinning, the Master became aroused and continued fingering Grell. He then adjusted himself and pulled out what Grell was waiting for. Pulling him off his lap, William stood before his Submissive leech and made the man kneel before him. "Taste me now Sutcliff."

Having no other desire than to fulfill his Master's wishes, he lovingly took the man all in. Slurping, licking, tasting the essence of William T. Spears, he wanted nothing more than to make him happy. Moaning and closing his eyes, William grabbed at the red hair, and pulled it tightly. Tears welled up in Grell's eyes, and he continued. Smirking as he licked his lips, William then looked down.

"Take yourself over to my desk and bend over it…now." He gazed down into the yellowish green eyes and waited. Grell stood up, but not before William gave him a firm pat on his backside. "Make haste Grell…I do not like to wait." This made Grell nervously laugh, and walked to the desk. He leaned over, raising his backside.

William walked over casually. He had since then taken down his own trousers and approached the timid Reaper. Leaning into him, William kissed the back of Grell's neck, and rubbed up against him. With his body shaking, Grell gripped the desk, and was fully erect. William reached around, and grabbed it, stroking it gently, and tilted towards red's ear and nibbled.

"Are you ready for me my love?" Said the Master as he finished pulling gently on Grell.

"Yes…yes please Master…please, enter me…" Grell hardly had to beg, as he knew whatever William wanted…William got.

Patting his engorged member against the Reaper's tight hole, he gently spit into his hand, and stuck a finger in, caressing, and moistening. Once that was accomplished, William eased right in, and began thrusting with gentle motions.

Noises of rapture and delight came fourth from Grell as he begged for more. Faster and harder, he wanted it. Positions changed as William turned his Submissive bitch on his back, and put a leg on either shoulder, giving him an easier entry way. Grell held the edges of the desk and bit back his lips, he could not contain his yells and screamed out Will's name. Sweat was forming on both Reaper's bodies, but Master Spears did not let up. He pushed further and further until his eyes widened and having his body shake, he grabbed onto Grell's back and dug his nails in, making the other Reaper scream.

"WILLLLLLLLIAAAAAAMMMM…." Grell shouted as his Master released into him. Grell of course had already came, and this caused quite the mess. As tensions cooled down, William fell on top of Grell and breathed heavy. He kissed the red head, and held his hand to his cheek, petting it softly. Moving away from him, and fixing his pants, he smiled.

"Clean yourself up Sutcliff…I expect you in my chambers in half an hour for round two. Is that understood?" The man said his order in such demand, that it turned the Submissive Reaper on. He nodded furiously, and slid off the desk. "Good…" William adjusted his glasses and walked out of his office, and down towards his room. Grell just stood, panting with a sore bottom.


	2. Grell's Submissive Serenade

Still standing in the office of his Master, Grell wiped the tears from his eyes. Too much excitement had happened. The nasty bout with Sebastian had left him upset, and very much in trouble with William, but all was forgiven. In nothing more than his trousers and white shirt, he looked around on the floor for his newly apprehended red jacket. Caressing it against his face he took in its scent. Madam Red did indeed smell delicious. Tucking it under his arm, he departed from William's office and walked down to his own room before arriving back to Master Spears quarters.

He walked into his room, which seemed like he hadn't been there in ages, being with Angelina all the while. His bed was as he had left it, undone. He draped the jacket over the bed, and walked to the wardrobe. Opening the doors, he looked at the glorious outfits which were bestowed before him. Grinning from ear to ear, he pulled out an appealing crimson negligee with matching panties. It was deliciously sexy with lace and in the form of a halter style. He had stolen in from Madam Red amongst her other belongings. Why shouldn't a lady like himself dress in the finest of fabrics?

Tossing off his shirt in quick haste, and pulling down his pants, he put on the dressing gown and pranced around the room. Looking over at the clock, his smile turned quickly to a frown. He was supposed to be in William's room five minutes ago. He quickly threw on a black robe, to hide evidence of where he would be going, in case one of the other Shinigami's had seen him, even though most of the inhabitants knew William owned Grell for his sexual appetite. Hearing the chimes ring on the clock, all the color drained from his already pale face, and he hurried out of the room, and ran down the hall.

Arriving at the superior's door, he knocked gently. A voice came out from behind it and told him to come in. Grell opened the door and closed it behind him. Looking over to the fireplace, William was sitting down in a black silk night shirt, with delightfully matching pants, relaxing in a chair with a cup of tea. He stared at the red head in front of him. Grell smiled and undid the robe, dropping it to the ground, and standing with his hands behind his head. William adjusted his glasses and eyed the outfit the Reaper had so delicately presented himself with.

"You're late Grell…" He put the tea cup to his lips and sipped, still keeping an eye on the delicious treat in front of him. He put the cup in its plate, and then clearing his throat, he smiled. "But…how can I be upset with the presentation in front of me. Just look at you."

Grell looked down at himself. His hands dropping to his side, while his body tensed up. He was nervous, not sure what was going to happen. The negligee was barley keeping the Reaper warm, as it was transparent. William eyed the man hungrily, and then grinned as he looked down and saw that Grell was not shy at this moment, and blushing very hard, he put his hands down to his front bits, and just looked at William.

"Oh Grell…sweet heart…are you trying to flatter me?"

He stood up and walked over to the specimen. The red headed Reaper kept himself in proper etiquette. He did not object to anything his Master said. His skin smooth, and always smelling like cherries. It was soft, like a newborns, and hairless…as William wanted Grell to be as delectable as possible. He moved in closer, breathing in his Submissive lover's scent. Getting behind him, William knelt down to inspect the canvas in which he had so thoroughly marked.

"Such a delightful crimson color…your backside…but…still, it is the only color I ever really see on you my dear. How about we make things just a bit more vibrant?"

Grell whimpered slightly, and then looked back at William who was still salivating at the luscious bottom before him.

"Er…Master…what…what do you want to do?" He was caught off guard as a silencing slap shot across his already sore behind. "Aghhhhh…ouch William…please." He went to rub, but William held his hands tightly.

"No no, not so fast there my lady. We're going to have a little lesson in etiquette for you. What Master wants, Master gets…and little Grell is going to listen, otherwise…Master will be most upset. Like I said, red is such a lovely color on you, but shades of purple, blue? That might become a reality." Standing back up, William came around the front and faced the Reaper. "Come along lovely…" He took Grell's hand, and walked over to the bed.

Having the red head stand in front of him, William got close to Grell, and extending two hands towards the man's face, and pulled him close. He parted the red head's lips with his own, and with tongue massaging, embraced in a succulent kiss. Grell's knees buckled and he reached down grasping William's waist. The two held each other, and continued kissing. William had a force about him, and as he stopped, he bit down on Grell's lip drawing some blood. The studious man licked the bruised lip, and held the locks of red hair. Grell braved himself, and as he held Will's waist, he hands went down further to grasp the Master Reaper's backside. William stopped kissing Grell and backed away slapping Grell's hands.

"I did not give you permission to do that Grell Sutcliff. Get on the bed…immediately."

"But…um…William?" He stared into the empty eyes, and without hesitation, was pushed down on the bed.

"Don't you dare contravene me!" The Reaper got on top of Grell and held his hands down tightly, creating invisible restraints. Grell was completely vulnerable now.

With Grells hands now bound, William began kissing his Submissive lady alongside the neck, on his shoulders. He licked and sucked on Grell's chest, giving him little "love bites". The red headed Reaper was in pleasure land, and biting back his moans, he became intensely excited. Looking down again, William smiled. He continued kissing. Running his tongue downward, licking of the navel, smooching of the pelvis. He soon got down to the main course. Spreading the legs apart, and pulling down the knickers, Grell's body shook with anticipation. William wasn't going to just pleasure Grell in any old way, he wanted to make an everlasting explosion of exoticness in the bedroom.

"Just you wait my darling lady…I am so very hungry…" Said the Master in a enamored tone.

With brute strength, he lifted Grell's legs and tilted him backwards. William fixed his glasses, and then buried his face, licking in between. Tasting the parts of the Reaper that were most sacred. Grell moaned loudly and clenched his toes as his Master pleasured him so, making his eyes roll back. It wasn't until the Master stopped, and let down the red's legs. He pulled off his shirt, and dropped his silky bottoms. Climbing back on the bed, he snapped his fingers and the binds that were on Grell's hands came loose.

Grell breathed heavy and watched as William seated himself comfortably on the bed. The Master smiled, and pulled at his Submissive love, straddling him onto his lap, much like when they were in William's office. He became aroused, and leaned in breathing the red head in.

"Cherries…how ever did you know I loved cherries so Grell." Holding the harlot close, Grell was then gently impaled by William's rock hard erection. Biting back his screams, it wasn't all in, and Grell clawed at William's back. Giving him a firm slap on the backside, he waved a finger at him. "Naughty, naughty…" He firmly held down Grell and once he was inside, the Reaper let out a cry.

"Oh William…its so deep…so deep inside me." Grell closed his eyes and began motioning up and down at a steady pace. He put one of William's fingers inside his mouth, and the Master Reaper gripped his backside tightly, giving it hard smacks every now and then. This was causing the pale white skin that had been punished before to become quite the delightful view.

William groaned and held Grell tighter. He put his hands around the Reaper's throat and constricted slightly. Grell bit down on his lip, expressing small gasps, and continued to motion up and down.

"Do you like that you filthy rogue? He smacked Grell's backside again, giving it the color he had wanted. William being as powerful as he could have been, eased up. The canvas was bruising to a nice shade of purple. Grell had tears running down his eyes, and seeing this, William wiped them away hastily. "None of that now my love…I am merely letting you know who is Master. Go faster…do as I say."

Grell leaned in to William, thrusting harder and harder. The two bodies sweating, and clapping with one another. Grinning, William felt a sensation, but held back for a moment. He was not ready.

"Oh Master…Master…I am going to….I have to…"

"Not yet Grell…you mustn't." William clasp a hand over the mouth of the red and held his backside, pushing it, digging his nails into the subtle flesh. Grell moaned, and did what he was told, but he could not contain himself anymore and moaned as he exploded, having most of the milky white substance hit William's stomach.

"I'm…I'm sorry…Master…" He was silenced as now the Master was leaning his head back, getting ready. As the two continued, William felt himself ready to climax. He pulled at the negligee Grell was wearing, and untied the collar. It fell, but made no difference to the red head, who was being thrusted by his Master.

"Grell…ugh…get on your back, now!" William held back his moans, as the other Reaper obediently followed orders, and lay back. William now kneeling over his wench, jerked himself, and a essence of the Master Reaper covered Grell's chest in a sticky, but delightful coating. Breathing heavy, the green eyed Reaper licked his lips, leaned down and kissed his red haired love. As he finished, he stood up and looked back. "Come along Grell…I do believe a wash is in store for you and I. I will let you scrub me, you do have the most gentle touch." He held out a hand, and Submissive Reaper took Master Reaper's hand.

They walked into William's private bath, and the water was turned on. Grell threw off his dainty outfit, and William pushed him into the stream, while getting in behind. The two washed each other. The excessive droplets of the water poured on their bodies as they embraced one another, ridding themselves of the sweet smell of sex. Grell was pressed up against the wall of the shower, and William held him tightly kissing him passionately on the mouth. They soon cleansed one another, and the shower was complete.

Grell got out of the stall first, and wrapped a towel around, covering himself, and then taking another cloth for his extremely long, and wet hair. William wrapped himself, and walked back into the room. He picked up his bed clothing that had been tossed on the floor in the throws of passion, and pulled the pants on, and towel dried his hair, adjusted his spectacles again.

"Grell…if you wish to stay, I would rather you sleep in the bare…that outfit is rather chaffing against my skin, or you can wear my night shirt. You always look cute in my clothing anyway."

He picked up the shirt and threw it to the Reaper. Grell beamed with joy, and the towel that was around his waist fell to the ground. He put on William's shirt, and breathed in the Master's scent.

"Oh William…I look so ravishing in your clothing…pity…wish it was red."

"Confounded Grell…not everything has to be that annoying color. In fact, I hadn't really seen you wear red until recently…where ever did you get that coat?" Said William as he walked over to the bed, and threw aside the blankets, sliding in. He patted the other side for Grell to come in, but the red head just stood standing.

Grell hadn't even thought of what William's reaction would be had he told him he swiped the jacket from Madame Red. But he stood and wondered if his Master would even care. She was dead…there was no use in her having it in the afterlife, since her body was in the ground. He bit back a lip, and then looked into the Shinigami's eyes.

"I took the coat from Madame Red…after I killed her Master William…" He stopped talking after he saw the look in William's eyes. They were neither angry, or happy. Shrugging his shoulders, the Master Reaper just yawned.

"Tch…I do not care Grell…honestly, I was beginning to become slightly jealous of you spending so much time with her. So in a way, good riddance to her." He smiled, and then for the second time, patted the empty spot on the bed. "Come Grell…don't make me spank you a second time before bed…I know all too well you'll like it."

"Ohhhhh William! You're not mad at me for taking the jacket!" He jumped for joy, and ran to the bed, throwing back the covers, and snuggling with the elder Reaper. Smiling, William held Grell close to him, resting a chin on his head. He took off his glasses, and set them aside.

"You truly are a spoiled princess…come, lets us rest. Much to do tomorrow." He held him closer, and the two Reapers fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Grell's Depressing Defilement

William woke up in the middle of the night to the soft snores of Grell who was snuggled up close to him. Looking over at the clock, he squinted his eyes to look at the clock, but without his glasses it was no use. He figured it was late, and he would need to wake up early. Trying not to wake the sleeping beauty beside him, he gathered the red head into his arms and lifted him out of bed. Grell fell against the elder Reaper's chest and William exited his room, walking down the hall to his sweet's room.

Arriving in the unkempt room, he walked over to Grell's bed, and laid him down. Covering him under the magnificent crimson satin sheets, he leaned down and kissed his fair lady on the cheek. Walking back to the door, he looked back, smiled slightly. William had a lot on his mind, and some things needed to change, but he did not want to get into it with Grell just yet. He headed back to his own room, closing the door softly.

Morning arrived, and Grell woke with a yawn and stretched reaching for a familiar Reaper, but when he felt nothing, he opened his eyes and realized that he was not in William's room, but in his own quarters, and sadly in his own bed. Sitting up, he looked around the room. He cringed at the appearance. No wonder William never liked to step foot in his room. Dreary shades closed tightly. Messy floor, with bits of scattered debris, and random clothing lying on the ground, and his beloved William, no where in sight.

He got out of bed, still donning the black silky button down shirt that he had put on after his and William's romps, and shivered slightly. He had no idea what to think. Had he been rejected? Had William just used him for his body, and then dropped him off to his chambers, unloved? Believing the worst, he combed his fingers through his hair, and stood in front of the mirror. Something was missing. He gasped, it was his red coat, the very one that was left in William's room. He threw on some pants that were lying on the ground. Not a vast improvement, but now at least he would not get stares from anyone by just prancing around in a shirt. Back to the red jacket.

He knew he would need it for a day full of reaping. He left his own room, and walked down the hall towards William's. The door was closed. He approached it and knocked, but there was no answer. Usually he knew not to enter the room without say so, but he wanted his jacket, and did not think his Master would care. He slightly turned the door handle, when a voice cleared their throat behind him, causing him to almost jump out his skin. Grell turned around, and low and behold it was Ronald Knox.

"Hey there…what are you up to Grell?" Said the younger Reaper. He smiled and got close. He had always been fond of the red Reaper.

"Uh…er, nothing…I was just simply looking for something, might have left in William's room…by accident…um…um…what are you doing Ronald?" Grell put his hands on his hips, and tried to seem like he cared.

"Oh well, I was just taking a stroll. I was given my briefing by William, and well, he left early this morning on some mission, saying something about having a bit of overtime, and not being happy about it."

"You saw Will? Oh…well…hmmm, did he say anything about me?" Grell asked, not wanting to sound too curious, and especially not wanting Ronald questioning his business. The blond haired Reaper smiled.

"No, he didn't say much, just that his hand stung quite a bit when he was finished with you." He tilted back his head and laughed. "Poor Grell…such a child sometimes…ugh!" Ronald fell backwards as he was socked in the mouth by the angry red.

"Tsk tsk Ronald…being rude to your elders. Pfttt…I would have thought you knew better than that!" He opened the door to William's room, and slid in, closing the door behind him.

Grell knew that William would have a problem with him being in there alone, but he needed to get his jacket. Looking over to the bed, it was made, and had an immaculate flawlessness about it. He frowned slightly, because there was no hint of him even in the room. William did not tolerate a unkempt room.

Grell looked over to the wardrobe. Perhaps William hung the jacket up, because it was nowhere to be seen. He loved the article of clothing. It completed him, and yes, sadly even though he had killed Madam Red, he still felt a closeness to her, that's why he donned the coat. Looking around he noticed the wardrobe door slightly ajar. He ran over to it, and became instantly happy as he saw his jacket hanging neatly on a hanger. He quickly apprehended it, and put it on, loving William a little more because he had always taken care of little things. Once he was done, he left the room post haste, because no Reaper was allowed in another one's room, unless occupied by the original owner.

There was much to be done today. Even though it was now a little after nine in the morning, Grell had to report to the admin department to hand in his reports, that were of course late. He was surprised William had not found out, since William always knew when a Reaper was tardy with his work, and Grell was no exception. He went back to his room, grabbed the pile of reports. As he ran down the hall and approached the area, some of the Reaper's there looked up, while others continued with their work. Gasping out of breath, he walked over to a table, and got his bearings together. The papers were barley signed, and out of order. Oh, he thought to himself he was going to hear it later from William, or someone else higher up. Not wanting to deal with it now, he approached one of the windows, and threw the folder towards one of the attendants. Smiling, he quickly dashed out of the room, and back towards his own quarters.

Once he returned, he decided that he needed a shower, even though him and William had cleaned one another, he wanted another shower to freshen up, wash his luxurious hair, and make it all pretty smelling for the next time he saw his beloved. He closed the door to his room, locking it and then disrobed himself. Standing there naked, he admired his body in the mirror, rubbing his hands across his chest, and then…having his fingers wander down towards his private region.

He barley pleasured himself, having William by his side, he was very satisfied most of the time. Missing his Master though, Grell could not get enough, and his hand gripped with a firm hold. He stroked himself slow at first, and leaning against the mirror, he breathed heavy, envisioning William behind him, bending him over, smacking him in the ass while he moaned in carnal pleasures. His wrist had a faster rhythm and he started to breath more, making small little groans. He had a little time before he needed to venture out on some reapings William had mentioned to him earlier in the week, so for now he was all about pleasing himself. As he finished, he looked down, and saw that he made quite the mess. Time was limited, and he ran towards the bathroom, quickly hopping into the shower.

Once done, he stepped out. He hadn't looked where he was going, and walked right into William. It was odd…Grell knew he had locked the door, but then if William wanted in, he would find a way into any room.

Grell's towel that was wrapped so clumsily around his waist fell off, and landed on the floor. The Master Reaper was standing with his arms crossed, and staring right at his red maiden. The vacant expression in his eyes made Grell slightly nervous. William looked down, and slightly snickered, and then looked back at his Submissive lady.

"Hello Grell…busy day today?" He walked closer, running a finger down the Reaper's face, trailing it down his neck, and across his chest. Grell shivered, and swallowed hard. He was always anxious to see William, but at the same time, terrified of the elder Shinigami.

William's touch felt amazing, and Grell closed his eyes as the finger swirled little circles on his chest. Breathing hard, the red head would have to answer his Master. He spoke, and his voice cracked slightly. Wondering if William had known about the papers he had absent mindedly just handed in without checking over. He knew that Will did not like an unorganized report delivered.

"Uh…." William moved in closer and began nipping at Grell's neck. "I…ah…oh Will….I did have a good day…but…ahhhhh…I was slightly sad to see you gone, and me in my bed….oooh." William scoffed and had since then lowered himself and started kissing Grell's stomach, and with his hand, he reached around and grabbed at the Reaper's backside firmly.

"Is that all? Wasn't there something else that you did?" He said as he bit down on Grell's pelvic bone, causing him to shriek.

"Ahhhh…ugh, William…ugh, that hurt…darling, are you mad at me?" He looked down at Will, and started to get slightly over excited. Normally William never got on his knees…that was Grell's main position. Standing up, and walking away from the red head, he cleared his throat.

"I received notice from the Administration department that there were a couple of your papers that were handed in improperly…is this true?"

Grell held a hand to his mouth, and chewed on his nails. He suddenly became very cold, and frightened. Having William know now, made his teeth chatter. Dropping down to the ground to grab his towel, he quickly covered his waist, and responded.

"Um…you see Will…I had my mind in a cloud…I could not think clearly…you got me so hot the other night, that I was thinking…well…"

"You are an embarrassment to the Shinigami…and to me…and quite frankly, you are bringing me down." William adjusted his glasses and saw the look of shock in Grell's eyes. William had never really meant to hurt his beloved, but he was getting tired of it. "What happened to you? When I met you, you were such a different Reaper. You were focused on your work, you were damn fine at your job, and to be honest, your appearance was slightly more groomed."

The first two comments did not bother Grell as much as the third. He was all about his appearance, and he strived and attained that goal every day. With nothing but daggers for William now, he rebutted.

"How dare you William…I ALWAYS look good. It was a different time, and I was different. I thought you liked that about me when I found myself." He looked down feeling slightly hurt. "How could you, hurting a lady's feelings. Oh William…" Grell held his hand to his towel and walked over to the bed, sitting down, hiding his face, as tears were beginning to well up.

"Oh now, don't be a drama queen Grell Sutcliff…there is nothing that I can say that has any true meaning. Besides…I thought you liked the abuse and hurtful words that came fourth from my mouth. Hmmm?" He walked over to the bed, and leaned down, taking Grell's face in his hand. The red head just shook his off and sulked. This made William slightly annoyed and he went to walk away. "Fine…but you had better get dressed and get those papers taken care of. I am not going to deal with the wrath if the department finds out, and if they find out, I will not be happy…don't upset me more Grell."

William walked off, approached the door, and let it slam. Grell just stayed in his towel and sniffed back a few tears. He did love his William so much, but he was beginning to miss so many things. Maybe tonight would be a solo Reaping night. Perhaps the streets of London would call for him. Perhaps maybe he would meet with that dark demon he so adored. William would kill him, but it was worth the risk.

Grell quickly got dressed and soon opened the door to his room. He knew that William was either in his own quarters, or off scolding Ronald or some other newbie Reaper. He was an expert on sternness. Something that Grell got jittery about. He thought about the Reaper for a moment, before getting slightly excited, and then realized he had to stop wasting time.

He arrived down at the Admin dept and arrived at one of the windows. One of the workers just slightly scoffed at Grell, and handed back the papers to the red head. Signing every one, and making damn sure they were all filled out, he handed them back, and ran from the area. Being there was just boring and awful. With his scythe still confiscated, he knew he needed it back, but he was not sure if it was in William's possession or if it was locked away with another admin. Annoyed he walked down towards the lounge area and saw Alan and Eric sitting and having a conversation. Both Reaper's were deep in talk, and this left both their death scythes lying unattended. Merely a few feet away from them, but who would really see if they were there or not. Grell saw this, and took it as his cue to "borrow" in the meantime.

Making his way over, he waited until both Reapers were paying attention to one another. Eric got close to Allen, and adjusted some hair out the Reaper's eyes. The two laughed, and Grell made his move. He liked the look and feel of Alan's better, because it was long and hard…and the cleaver on the end was great for ripping through souls. He tip toed over and hiding behind the couch, grasped it in his hands. Alan did not seem to notice, but out of the corner of Eric's eye, he saw the scythe move.

"Eh…Allen…take a look at what's going on over here." Eric said as he pointed to Grell. Obviously the red headed Reaper was not good at eluding himself with his mighty skill.

Allen turned around, stood up, and grabbed his scythe out of Grell's hands. He frowned and spoke up.

"What the bloody hell Grell? Are you seriously trying to steal from me?"

"Um…I uh…I was only going to borrow it…you see, Will took mine away…and uh…I have some Reaping to do…so I thought…"

"You thought what? I wouldn't notice? Idiot…I am Reaping later. Both Eric and myself. I will be telling William about this…mark my words."

Grell's eyes lit up. The last thing he wanted was to be in more trouble with William. It was bad enough the Reaper was pissed off at him for failing at everything. But Grell stood his ground…he may have broken the rules quite a bit, but he was damn fine at his job.

"Go ahead and tell Will…I don't care! I will go off and find something else!" He turned around and ran off. He had to find a weapon, and only William was able to help him.

Judging from his time, he went back to his love's room, and knocked on the door. It took a couple of moments, and the door opened. To Grell's surprise, out came Ronald…and he looked very upset. There were trance appearances of dried tear stains. Grell just watched as Ronald looked at him, and quickly left in a hurry. When he turned back around, William had clasped his hands, and rubbed them together.

"Yes Grell? What do you want?" He breathed in deep and waited for an answer. Obviously he was in no mood to talk to Grell, but something made him wait.

"William…what was Ronald doing in your room?" Grell pursed his lips together. He was very anxious to know if there was some sort of meeting…why wouldn't it be handled in William's office. Unless there was foreplay…Grell gasped.

"When that becomes your business Grell Sutcliff…then I will share that bit of information with you. Now was that the specific reason for disturbing me, or was there something else that you wanted?"

Grell looked over the man's shoulder and his eyes widened, he saw his scythe sitting over in the corner.

"Um…I was wondering…if…maybe…OH WILLIAM…CAN I HAVE MY DEATH SCYTHE BACK?" Grell got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around William's legs. Begging was certainly not something he had wanted to do, but if it worked, he would be out killing, and capturing souls. The elder Reaper looked down and adjusted his glasses.

"Yes…"

Grell stood up quickly and stuck a finger in his ear. He was not sure he had heard William correctly.

"Will…did I hear you right? Can I?….I mean…"

"Take the scythe and get out of my side Sutcliff. I have a lot to do. Go seriously…NOW!"

Grell ran over to the corner and grabbed his beloved weapon. Once he had it, he walked back over to William and leaned in for a kiss, but the other Reaper became annoyed. Grabbing his arm, he lead him out the door, and pushed him out.

"Good night Grell…go…" He pushed the red head out, and the door was closed abruptly.

What the hell was the matter with everyone here? Grell felt alone…the other Reapers were being so mean to him. And then there was that thing with Ronald. Had William decided on making Ronald Knox his newest play thing? Looking down, he smiled though. Having his death scythe, it would be a pleasant night. He ran down the hall and passed several other Reapers. Some looked at him, while other ignored. He had not forgotten what Alan and Eric had said, but he shrugged it off. If William truly did care, he would come after Grell later.

He walked down towards the main entrance to the Shinigami headquarters and walked out the door. Arriving back in London would be a delightful time. Squirming with anticipation, he leapt off one of the high buildings, and onto another roof top. Looking down, it was dusk…a delightful time to Reap the souls.


	4. Grell's Interesting Inquiry

Staring down from one of the highest buildings in the middle of the city, Grell breathed in the air. For the first time in many nights since he was apprehended by William in front of that brat Phantomhive and darling Sebby, he felt liberated. He wasn't clear on what he was going to do, and having his scythe back, he had the power. Holding the machine in his hands, he gasped and wondered if William was just setting him up. Why give back the very weapon that was taken away not twenty four hours ago?

He shrugged it off and jumped down from the building. Arriving on the pavement, he walked down the streets, slinking in and out of ally ways, and looking upon some very foolish prey.

The streets were dead at this hour, but he was determined to find someone, anyone…it did not matter. He tip toed over to one of the local pubs that was open. Looking into the windows, he saw several men and women inside. Looking over at the clock, he noticed it was quite late in the night, perhaps the pub would be closing soon. Casting his eyes on a few souls, he happened to notice a very pretty lady who was being coerced by some brute of a man. Grell watched closely at the woman speaking to him in a gentle tone, pushing him slightly away, as it did appear that he was extremely inebriated. Scoffing, Grell wasn't sure what to think. Humans…always getting into silly situations.

But continuing in with the couple, he noticed the man hold out some money to the female, and slip his hand underneath the dress she was wearing. What had been uncomfortable small talk, was now turning into some erotic play. Grell was very interested. They stood up from the table, walked up to the counter and took down a dainty shot of some amber looking liquid. Tilting her head back, the apparent prostitute laughed and took the gentleman by his arm, and the two walked out of the pub, and Grell quickly hid himself, as they approached the ally.

"You…(hic)…you certainly are a beautiful…(hic) woman…I wish to kiss you…come (urp) come here fair maiden." The man put an arm around the woman, and pulled her close.

"Silly man…do you honestly think I would waste my time with you…disgusting filth." The prostitute laughed in his face, and grabbed at his lower region, making the man moan slightly. He had turned slightly red in the face, and responded to her.

"Harlot…just a selfish harlot of a woman. Jezebel…evil bitch!" He raised a hand in the air and slapped her in the face, where she fell to the ground. Grell gasped and continued watching the humans.

He was always curious to see that while humans were slightly different, the act of sexual arousal was pretty much the same. Grell suddenly went into a slight daze as he pictured William and him being intimate. He was only interrupted by a slight scream from the woman, and turned his attention back to the two. The horrid man had the female courtesan laying down on the ground, with her hands pinned to the ground. He pulled up her frock and ravaged her undergarments, ripping them slightly.

"Stop…please…unhand me…you…you brute!" She raised her hand to slap the man, but he viciously pinned her hands down again, and leaned in, kissing her neck. He groaned, and unzipped his pants, unleashing the very sight Grell was curious about inside. His mouth slightly watered, and he had to hold his hand to his face as to not make any noise.

The woman screamed as the disgusting man thrusted himself into her, grabbing hold of her hair, and kissing her roughly. He was hurting her though, and Grell could see this. A wide grin formed on his face, and he decided to make his appearance. The man pushed himself harder, and the woman continued to cry and moan until something came out of the shadows. The man turned around, and squinted his eyes, while he was still on top of the prostitute.

"Who…who are you?" Said the man with gritted teeth. Apparently he was slightly annoyed somebody was disturbing him. Grell did not say anything, but grinned, and without a seconds notice bared his scythe and it ripped through the brute's body like a hot knife through butter. The man's cinematic record cameout. Grell watched slightly, and then turned to the woman. The female screamed as blood poured out of her suitor and went all over her.

Eyes widening, she screamed louder than she ever had. Grell quickly walked to her, and held her calmly, wrapping his hands around her throat to cease the infernal racket.

"Hush…hush dear lady…come now, you don't want to alert all of London…I mean, wouldn't want the wrong type of people to stop what they are doing, and deal with the likes of you right?" He licked the side of her neck, and continued to hold her, eyeing the area around, and laughing slightly. She could not move, as she was petrified, but managed to get some words out.

"What…what are you going to do to me?"

"Well that all depends…you see…I have one favor of you, and depending on what your answer is, your life might be spared." He twirled a lock of her hair in his fingers. Shaking and slightly stammering, she responded.

"What…anything…I can give you anything, I have money, and…and…I have land, please…just don't hurt me."

Grell yawned. Humans were so pathetic and when it came to fickle things, he just rolled his eyes. Clearing his throat, he responded.

"My dear…I do not require any form of money, or land. What I am curious about is…" He looked at her up and down, and then put a finger to his mouth, having his open revealing his sharp teeth. "Wherever did you get that dress? It is simply divine!" Grell felt the material, and rubbed it against his cheek. This made the mistress much more upset.

"What…what are you? Please unhand me…let me go! I will do anything you wish…_anything._" The female smiled nervously and pursed her lips together. Grell suddenly retched slightly. He had no attraction to any female since Madam Red. Sighing slightly he pictured her, and her perfectionism. Shaking out from the past, he looked back at the disgusting display of a woman.

"Tsk tsk…such a bad behaved girl you are, but you are not going to get me to agree to that type of situation. And I did not ask for this response…so now, you will have to die." In the same matter of seconds it took to kill the male counterpart, Grell's saw ripped through her torso, sawing her in half, and her delightful record also flourished out of her body, right before his eyes. Gazing he smiled, but then looked down at the mess he caused.

"Oh rotten luck…I have ruined her outfit…now I will never win back Will's heart." He wiped the instrument of the blood and stood up. When he went to walk away however, he was interrupted.

"Going somewhere…Grell Sutcliff?" Said a very familiar voice. Grell's heart went into his throat and he turned around, becoming face to face with Sebastian…the demon butler. He was unaccompanied by the child, which made Grell very happy.

"Ooooooh Bassy! What a delightful surprise…what brought you here and why…" Grell was silenced by a crack to the face by Sebastian's right foot. Landing on the ground, Grell moaned slightly. He looked up into the red eyes of the butler. How dare Sebastian hit a lady. Had the butler no manners?

"Whatever are you doing back in my Master's city? Didn't your elder Reaper tell you to stay out of trouble?" Cracking his knuckles, Sebastian kneeled down, and grabbed the Reaper by the hair, pulling him upwards. "Didn't you know it was rude not to respond when someone asks you a question?" Grell struggled and then shook himself free.

"A lady…humph…a lady like myself reveals nothing. You have no right to disturb my work Bassy! Why don't you go home to your brat, and let me get on with my orders." Grell stood away from Sebastian, and held his scythe close to his body. His heart was aching at the lovely picture of perfection in front of him. But he had to remember that although as moody as he was being right now, his heart belonged to William, and this night was just not going to end well if he got himself involved with the butler. As much as it pained him, he had to be strong. "I will be leaving. I took the souls I needed, now if you'll excuse me."

Turning from the black suit, he walked away, but this was not going to be easy. Ever since the night of Madam Red's death, Grell was on the to die list per Lord Phantomhive. As the second member to Jack the Ripper, Grell was walking around free as a bird. This did not sit well with Sebastian, who never liked to leave his targeted prey alive. In just a few seconds, Sebastian made his way back over to the red headed Reaper, and blocked his path. This was going to end, and end now. Glaring at his attractive enemy, Grell grinned wide so his sharp teeth were showing.

"Bassy, do you seriously want another fight hmmm? Maybe perhaps even have clothing optional?" He batted his eyelashes, and this caused an angry groan from Sebastian who lunged forward, grabbing at the Reaper's neck.

"If you would kindly stop being inappropriate. I have to finish what I started, on orders from my Young Lord." He released his grip, and readied himself. Grell stood back and held out his weapon, aiming to just slightly maim Sebastian, not kill him.

Just as the two were about to interface, there was a noise from above. Grell looked up, as did Sebastian. Standing on the roof was the young vibrant face of Ronald, and he was grinning with his scythe lawnmower. He jumped down and stood before the two. His distaste for demons was just the same as William's. Always striving for the elder's approval, he decided to go out on his own. Knowing that Grell went out, he decided to follow, and thus, found a reason to stay.

"Ronald! What are you doing here?" Said a straight faced Grell. He tapped his chainsaw to the ground. Sebastian who did not feel like waiting around, raised an eyebrow. He also looked over at the younger Shinigami, and waited for a response.

"Well…I had to find out what you were doing…you know…always in training…and um…working for William."

Holding back any anger…Grell looked over to Sebastian and kept his calm demeanor.

"Bassy…it seems that we have to post pone our rendezvous…until then my love, a million kisses goodbye, and I shall see you very soon." He went to walk away, but Sebastian grabbed him by the hair, and pulled him back. Grell gasped out. "Ooooooooh Bassy, playing so rough…ouch! Mmmm…." He turned to him, and embraced the demon's arm, rubbing his face against it. Sebastian sighed.

"I am not amused…and whatever this "other" Reaper thinks he is doing…I have no problem taking him out as well…just easier for this world to be rid of two menacing and foul Reapers." Sebastian straitened his tie and went to lunge, but Ronald sensing an urge of empowerment stepped in front of him.

"Be off with you foul demon, I can vanquish and save my…" Ronald was silenced by a knock to the side of the head from Sebastian's amazing reflexes. He fell to the ground, slightly unconscious. Grell looked over at the dazed Reaper, and then back at Sebastian. Smirking, the butler raised an eyebrow. "Care to have another round?"

The red headed Shinigami had no idea what to think right now. There lay the Reaper who was so fond of Grell, and then there was Sebastian, the demon, his enemy, the one that all reapers loathed. Grell was not sure exactly what to do. Should he fight, and end the life of the doting servant, or should he grab up Ronald and flee back to headquarters. Both thoughts were tempting, but then Grell did not have the strength to defeat right now. He was tired, and felt like lounging about. With the quickest of speeds, he ran over to the younger reaper, snatched him up, and leaped up a building. Looking down at Sebastian, he grinned.

"Till we meet again my dearest Bassy…as you can see, duty calls." The Reaper, holding Ronald quickly disappeared not letting Sebastian able to do anything but stare at the two. He was deeply upset, and Grell knew it.

Arriving back to the headquarters, there were not many Reapers around because of the lateness of their return. Grell still holding the heavy Ronald in his arms simply did not want to leave the younger Shinigami in the hallway, so the only thing he could do was walk down to his own quarters, as he could not go in Ronald's room. Huffing, the red head, lugged the body towards his room. He opened the door, walked in, and then closed the door. Looking around, he turned on the small lamp by his bedside.

He wondered if William had stopped by. Maybe he wondered where he was the whole time. Shrugging it off, he got Ronald to his bed, and set the Reaper down. The young man rolled over, and with a snore, passed out even harder. Grell was in a very compromising position. He had another Reaper in his bed…and there was going to be no way to explain this if William had walked in, hopefully that wouldn't happen.

Taking off his jacket, and trousers, he undressed fully, and went to his wardrobe and grabbed a silky red nightie. Pulling it up and over his head, he felt nice with the garment soothing his body. Pushing Ronald aside, he got into the bed, and soon passed out.

Morning rolled around, and Grell so comfortably rested had not remembered the whole night. He yawned and stretched his arms. He stopped as his hands felt something, another person in his bed. Looking over, his eyes widened and he shrieked.

"Aghhhhhhhh! Ronald!" Grell pulled the covers and leaped out of bed, and Ronald who had been rudely woken up just opened a lazy eye, and he himself jumped out of bed as well.

"Grell! Omg….dude, what am I doing in your bed?" He looked over at the effeminate reaper in his red satin night clothing and breathed heavy.

"Precisely what I would like to know as well…" Said a new, and very familiar voice. Grell and Ronald looked over and saw William standing by the bedroom door. He had managed to come in undetected and stood by the closed door, watching the two. Casting an eye at Grell first. "Oh do share Grell…I would be most interested to know…"


	5. Grell's Confusing Copulation

Grell bite back his lip and moaned, as his teeth gnashed into the flesh, and drew some blood. He was never careful, and would almost forget how sharp his teeth actually were. He looked over at Ronald with a worried look. William just stood, waiting for a response, and he had hoped not to be waiting long, as waiting made him extremely irritated. Grell tugged at the bottom of his shirt, and licked his lip.

"Er…William…its not what you think…I was out Reaping, and I ran into Seb…" William looked right at Grell with surprised eyes.

"You were out Reaping last night? And just who gave you permission to go out and Reap? From what I had to rescue you from, I was sure I did not allow you to go back out!" William stared down the red headed Reaper. Grell suddenly became hysterical.

"I went out because uh…" He was bothered and nothing was making sense. Nervous he played with his hair, and looked back at William who just shook his head.

Ronald, who up until this point was quietly standing, doing nothing. He felt stuck between the two, and decided that there was no point in his presence and went to tip toe out. This resulted in William apprehending the young Reaper by the arm, and pulling him back. "And where do you think you are headed to?" He held Ronald close, and breathed him in. This made Grell's mouth gape open slightly.

"Um, I was just trying to leave you two alone…there is so much to do today, I have to get back to work and…" Ronald was silenced quickly by William grabbing hold of his ear and yanking it. This made the Reaper yelp out. "Owwww…ouch, William…please…ouch!"

"Be quiet Ronald Knox…" Raising an eyebrow back at Grell, whilst holding a grip on the blond Reaper, William cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the red head. "Grell…I asked you a question…and did you happen to mention meeting someone?" His hold tightened on Ronald, who moaned louder.

"William…I went out last night because you told me to just go…you did not give me any instructions, and you said you had a lot of work to do. But then, I might ask you why Ronald here was leaving _your _room yesterday!" Grell tossed his hair to the side, and crossed his arms over his chest, huffing.

"That is something I care not to explain…its still none of your concern."

Releasing Ronald, William pointed over to a chair in Grell's room. This was meant for the Reaper to sit down, and be still. Of course Ronald obliged and did not even question being told what to do. William then turned his attention to Grell, and walked over to him. Holding out a hand, he ran his hands through his Submissive Reaper's hair, having it run down, and then he grabbed Grell by the waist and pulled him close. Grell shivered and looked nervous.

"Grell…did I upset you? Are you very angry that I might be interested in taking control of someone else, other than you? I told you that your skills were slipping, and that you are an embarrassment to me. Ronald may be useful to me…and humph, he does seem to be slightly more agile…" William turned back to Ronald and snapped a finger. "Come…my quarters…now." Ronald stood right up and looked to Grell, and then William. He nodded, and left the room in a hurry. William walked over to the door, and went to leave, as he looked back to Grell, he smiled slyly.

Grell pouted and fell to his knees. He got down on all fours and crawled to William, reaching out, and embracing the Shinigami's knees. Slightly sobbing into them, he cried out.

"Nooooo, please William…don't leave me…I will try harder…I will, you can't do this to meeeeeee!"

The pathetic Reaper ran his hands up and down his Master. William just stared, and when he did not say anything, Grell took it as an initiative to please the elder Reaper, and by doing so, started to undo William's belt, and he slowly unzipped his pants. He just stared down and had a slight smirk on his face. Grell saw that William was aroused, and went to work right away. His mouth extremely moist and warm around William. The Reaper moaned and put his hands down running his fingers through Grell's hair, and pulling at his earlobes. Grell squirmed slightly, and continued to have at it.

"Faster Grell…keep…ugh…keep doing what you are doing…and please do watch your teeth…ahhhh….uh…" William's moans made Grell simply melt. He moved his head back and fourth going faster, and teasing his Master by tugging at his other parts, casually giving a few slurps here and there.

When William was almost to his breaking point, because he pulled at the red headed Reaper's hair tighter, he looked down, out of breath, and blushing slightly.

"Get…get on the bed…NOW!" He didn't say anymore, but watched as Grell's eyes sparkled and he stood up. William made sure the door to the room was locked, and with the quickest of speeds, carefully whipped off his pants, and pulled off his jacket. He placed it over a chair, and brought his attention to Grell, who was laying on the bed, leaned up on his elbows, giving the Master Shinigami a seductive look. William only had to smirk slightly to set Grell off.

"Oh William…come here, please…make a woman out of me…"

Will got on the bed, slowly making his way to Grell, but stopped and stared at him with curious eyes. This made Grell slightly confused.

"Master? I…um…" Grell was silenced by William crawling over and leaning down, kissing him firmly and hard on the mouth. Grell leaned forward, and kissed him back. Tongues massaging one another, the red head reached out his arms to embrace William, and the Reaper let him.

William gripped Grell by placing a hand under the Reaper's back, and arching him upright, and closer to his body. As the two embraced with their mouths, William's hand crept down. He extended a finger, and shoved it inside Grell, making his eyes widen, and he shouted slightly. But this just made William finger deeper, grasping the curves of Grell's backside. William continued kissing Grell, and slowly backed himself to the headboard of the bed. Releasing him, the Master turned his Submissive lady around, and seated him on his lap. Grell moaned as he was lowered and gently impaled onto William's hard erection. A firm hand was put around his lady's stomach, and William leaned him back, and whispered gently into Grell's ear.

"Let me hear you sing my filthy little harlot." Licking the inner side of Grell's neck, William closed his eyes as he felt the tight feeling of bliss.

The Submissive Reaper grabbed William's hands that were wrapped so lovingly around his stomach, and lead them down to a surprise. William opened his eyes, and kissed Grell's shoulder. He whispered sweet little words into the Shinigami's ear, and took Grell into his hands, stroking fast but gentle. Between motioning up and down on William, and having his own feeling of ecstasy, Grell did indeed start to sing.

"Ahhh...ah…William…oh William….uh…" The Master moved his free hand and put it firmly over the loud Reaper's mouth. In turn Grell put his own hands over William's hand, and held it.

"Sometimes I…ugh…underestimate you…keep…keep moving your body…I am…almost ready."

"As you wish…my Master…my William…" Grell was surprised to have William stick a finger in his mouth. He sucked it with passion, and determination. Although, he hadn't paid too much attention, and slightly nipped his Master's finger. This resulted in a hard thrust, and a groan.

"Grell…tsk…" Was all William could say as he proceeded to retaliate a bite on red's shoulder. Grell grimaced.

The two kept a steady pace, and William emitted a loud yell, Grell went to turn his head back, but the Master Reaper leaned him forward. He pulled out roughly, and sprayed a delightful stream of ejaculate onto Grell's back. He breathed heavy as he finished, and looked down at the firm and sinuous backside. Lifting his hand into the air, it came down smacking Grell hard on one of his cheeks. He jolted, and looked back at William with tears in his eyes, and grabbing at the covers on the bed.

"William?" This was all Grell could say as he breathed out heavily, and tried to catch his breath. Everything that he had just experienced made him extremely happy, but all the same…very confused. William was throwing some very strange signals, and Grell needed to figure the Reaper out.

Getting off the bed, William stood in but a white shirt. He made no effort to respond to the other laying in the bed. Looking at the spectacular display of a perfect and well maintained work of art, he laughed dryly and gave in.

"Come…let me give you a bath…wouldn't want you to think I am a total monster and have you carry on the day in the mucky state you are in right now." He held out a hand, and Grell stammered slightly, not knowing if this was really happening, or what. He took William's hand, and the two walked to Grell's bath.

The water was started, and became steaming hot. William led the Reaper into the basin, and kneeled down next to him. He worked a generous amount of soap lather into his hands, and rubbed it into Grell's hair, massaging, and working his fingers throughout his scalp. Grell just melted with relaxation, and hummed gently. Leaning over to him, William kissed him, and then cleared his throat. Looking up, Grell saw the hesitation in the Reaper's eyes.

"William…please…tell me why Ronald was in your room…why do that to me?"

William stopped lathering Grell's hair, and simply poured some water to rinse with an empty container that was sitting by his side. He then spoke, as soon as Grell stopped rubbing his eyes, and gave the man his full attention.

"Ronald…was just receiving a lecture from myself. Like you once were, he is young…and sometimes his mistakes are great and many. But, _unlike _you, he does take a far more fascination into the work I do, and my hatred of demons. Something you seem to not get through your head that they are foul evil beings." He splashed some water in the tub, and this seemed to annoy Grell.

"Will…I take a hatred of many things…and you should just learn to live with how I choose to live my life…and…ouch!" William silenced Grell by giving him a quick tug on his hair.

The bath was over, and Grell stood up, facing a grim eyed William. He was wrapped in a towel, and slightly shivering, followed the elder Reaper to his bed. William sat down, and Grell followed suit.

"Are you…are you going to see him now then? After spending this time with me…are you upset that I went out?" Grell looked down to the ground, but felt his chin raise, as William held a hand underneath.

"I am merely telling Ronald a couple of things, and assigning him some extra work. Overtime if you will. I really wasn't serious when I said I had taken to liking him, just making you jealous gets me slightly stimulated." He leaned in and held a hand to his face, and then kissed him gently on the mouth. Grell made a pretty little sound, and threw his arms around his Master, kissing him hard, and passionate.

As they finished, William got up from the bed, walked to the chair where he threw his coat, and put it on. He found his pants nearby on the floor. He dusted them off, and put them on with precise effectiveness. Smoothing his hair, and adjusting his tie, he looked back over to the bed. Grell just looked so hopeless and he sat in his towel, staring at the Reaper, brushing away wet strands of hair out of his eyes.

"I must go back to my own quarters…Ronald will have most likely fell asleep at my door waiting for me. I suppose I should dismiss him, and just deal with it later, but like I said, duty calls…the day is still quite early. Anyway…you have a pleasant day Grell…I shall see you later…in the evening I suppose." He went to turn around, when he heard a slight mutter come fourth.

"William…Are you going to sleep with me tonight? You left me earlier…I woke up, expecting to feel your sweet embrace, and instead you were gone…oh please don't leave me!"

"You're really going to whine after what you and I just did? Enough Grell…I have to get on with my work, as I still have a very busy night ahead of me. Come now…you are keeping me from my work." William walked to the door, turned the handle, and did not look back and walked out, letting it slam behind him.

Grell sitting in his towel simply flopped down on the bed, letting his towel unravel. Laying there, in the bare…he shivered again. It was slightly chilly in his room. He ran to his wardrobe, and looked at what clothing he was going to wear. He threw on his black trousers, and buttoned his usual white shirt. Putting a cute dark purple vest on, he was done. He sighed as he donned the red jacket that fit him so nicely. William would be submerged in all his work today. Grell wished it was night time already, so he could sneak to his Master's door. Only wishing to have William's body close to his, he walked to the mirror and looked at himself. Today was going to be a very long day.


	6. Grell's Reticent Rendezvous

Taking one more look in the mirror, Grell pursed his lips together, and felt like he was the most beautiful he could be, which wasn't hard, since he was always beautiful. He left his room, but not without going back to grab his death scythe. He was always proud to hold it in his hands, even if he did not have a job to do. Having it taken away too many times by William, he made it a point to cherish it. Walking to the door, he opened it. Stepping into the hallway, he looked down, perhaps maybe wishing to see or hear his beloved.

William usually made it a point that when he was busy, he was not to be disturbed, and when he said it, it was meant to be obeyed. Grell smiled as he walked down the hall because one time he burst into his Master's room, only to be thrown out. This excited Grell because he loved to make his Master annoyed, hoping maybe for a harsh punishment, but lately with the way Will was, it was just too confusing and he did not want to chance it.

Grell needed to go out and reap a certain amount of souls today. He was given orders by William a couple of days ago, but being that the two had their slight differences, and the awkwardness with Ronald, Grell was a little behind. He walked to the Admission desk. When he got to the counter, one of the senior Reapers looked at him with a slight disgust.

The others could not really say much about Grell. Though he was callous in his nature, slacked off, was mischievous, and it was obvious that he was sleeping with William Spears, he was damn fine at his job, so he was pretty much untouchable. He was incredibly strong, and did a fine job of his killing. Because his love for blood though, he often made it as gory as possible, and this too pissed off William.

The other Reapers like Eric and Alan believed that because of Grell's status that he was stuck up, and they never really wanted anything to do with him, but out of respect for William, they had to oblige. They did find it unfair thought because of the apparent "untouchable" status.

"Here are your orders Grell Sutcliff…I suspect Senpai Spears has alerted you on what needs to be done, and when you are to return? This is the second time you have been told…so I only assume you will not need to be told again. "

Grell shook his head, not responding verbally. He just wanted to get on with his killings, see the delightful spew of blood, and get on with his work, so he could come back, and hopefully get a glimpse of William tonight. Thanking the other Reaper, he collected his paperwork, signed it, and handed it back. Knowing his orders, he was set.

Walking down the hall, he turned to the main entrance, and exit, and walked through the doors. As he walked out, he noticed Ronald coming through the doors, he saw Grell, and kept his head down. The younger Reaper hastily walked by him, but Grell cleared his throat.

"Er…Ronald, you simply cannot avoid me forever…sooner or later you are going to tell me what is going on between William and yourself. I intend to find out what happened." He gave Ronald a wide grin and licked his lips. This caused the blond Reaper to blush slightly, and then he finally spoke a few words.

"Listen Grell…I can't…I can't really talk…William, he'll…he'll be so angry, and…please, just let it be…I need to…" Ronald was suddenly interrupted by Alan and Eric walking through the doors. Both had grins on their faces, it had been a good killing day. They both stopped when they saw the little confrontation between Ronald and Grell. Stopping Eric slung his saw scythe over his shoulder.

"Well hello there Grell…Ronald…how are the two of you?" He had this smirk about him. Almost wanting trouble to arise. Alan walked next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Eric…we can't dawdle. We need to return our….ugh…" Alan held himself for a brief moment, and then seeing the alarming look on Eric's face, he turned away. Eric promptly gave a hand to his friend.

"Alan…take it easy…please…we had a long day, and maybe I will just return the paperwork, while you go and settle down in your room…alright then?" He gave the Reaper a raised eyebrow.

"Okay Eric…fine, take care of what needs to be taken care of." He held his scythe and turned around, exited through the doors and walked down towards his room.

Eric watched and then turned his attention back to Ronald.

"Well…shouldn't you be doing something, or are you just going to stand here all day and twiddle your thumbs?"

Ronald just looked at Eric, and then over at Grell. The red headed Reaper smiled, and tossed back his hair.

"I really must be going…enough of this chit chat. I don't want to upset William." He walked off, but not before getting a glare from Eric. The Reaper spoke up.

"Too bad pal, he isn't impressed with you anymore…I hear Ronald tickles his fancy and…ughh….what?"

Grell's eyes widened, and he turned around in a flash, looking over to the two. Eric was holding his arm, in which he had apparently just gotten punched by Ronald who quickly stood behind the Reaper. He stared at Grell with fright in his eyes. The red headed Shinigami walked over to the two, and bit back his lip, but then as emotional as he could be, he spoke up.

"What? What do you mean by that Eric?" He walked up and pursed his lips together. Grell looked so adorably worried by what he was going to hear. He did not want to believe anything that was said. He looked over to Ronald. "Ronald…I thought…I mean, nothing happened between you two did it?"

Ronald could not look the Reaper in the eyes. He shuffled his feet, and kicked them to the side. He then looked over at Eric, but Eric was not a part of this conversation anymore. He simply did not want to deal.

"Heh…you are on your own pal. See you later." Eric held his and Alan's paperwork, and walked towards the business area. He would go and visit Alan when he was finished.

Staring the young Reaper down, Grell had never been so serious and upset as he was now. Ronald was not saying anything, and it didn't look like he was going to, so Grell had no choice. He needed to take his aggression out on something, but he was not about to cause trouble.

"Fine, if that's the way it is going to be, then whatever, not much I can do about it can I?" He went to walk away, and Ronald breathed a sigh of relief. Seeing this Grell walked back over to the young Reaper and ran to him grabbing at his throat. "You deceitful son of a bitch, I am going to…" He held a hand to Ronald who was struggling, and gasping, when a yell was directed towards the two.

"GRELL SUTCLIFF…what is the meaning of this?" A voice, un mistakenly like Williams echoed through the hall. Grell looked up, and he was right of his suspicions. He turned at the voice, and shrank back in horror.

"Um…William…er hello…I was just…"

"You were just what exactly? Screaming down the hall while some of the harder working Reapers are busy? This is not something I am in the mood to deal with. I have given you countless warnings. Honestly Grell…" The elder Reaper just stared at the red head, his hunger from the encounter had returned, but he was not about to do anything about it at the moment. Not while Ronald was standing right there. Raising an eyebrow he waited for the red head to say something.

"Um…um my dear Senpai…I did not mean to cause any trouble, I just…suppose I am not sure anymore William." He looked down to the ground, while kicking his feet. "I am sorry."

William just looked at him, and then back at Ronald. He did not have the time to deal with this. Scoffing, he turned around, and headed down the hallway. He spoke, and directed at Grell while he walked.

"Grell…when you are finished with whatever it is you are doing today…you will return to my quarters. I want to speak with you, and you had best not make me wait." He turned a corner, and headed back into his office.

Ronald looked at Grell, and then shook his head. He seemed frightened for the Reaper, and even though Grell was upset with him, he wanted to make amends and go with the red head.

"Grell where are you going? Can I come along? I haven't gone out reaping today, and well…I need to meet my quota. May I accompany you today?"

"Hmmph…why should I have you come along? To make more trouble for myself. Did you not hear William? I am in so much trouble." He bit the side of his cheek, and then winced, as sometimes he forgot how sharp his teeth were. "Ugh…ouch…." He looked back at Ronald who had not said anything, but looked rather hurt.

"Um…okay, fine then…I suppose I can just stay here and…"

"Ronald, come on…we might as well get in some work today, I mean I know I need to get my ass moving, because its going to get chewed out either way, so let's just go." Grell lead the way, and the two Reaper's walked. Ronald suddenly gasped slightly.

"Oh! I forgot my death scythe…its, its in my room…won't you wait for me Grell?"

Grell nodded, and followed Ronald down to his quarters. As they walked, Ronald ran faster, to get there, but Grell just took his time. He passed by some of the other Reaper's rooms, and just happened to approach Alan's door. Leaning inwards, Grell heard some noises coming from inside. He put an ear to the door, and heard little moans, and deep breathing. He blushed, knowing very well that Eric and Alan were engaging in some carnal pleasures. Being the jerk that he was, the red headed Reaper grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open. He was just in time too. The two were on Alan's bed, and it was the most fantastic erotic scene.

"Aghhhhhh!" Alan yelled out. He was in the most delightful straddle position and looked backwards at Grell, while Eric who had held Alan steadily, digging his fingernails into the Reaper's backside. The two looked over to Grell.

"Ugh…Grell? What the fuck are you doing in here?" Eric yelled, and then firmly smacked Alan on his behind. Leaning in closer. "I thought I told you to lock your door? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Ahhh…I am sorry, so sorry Eric." He rubbed at his behind, and then proceeded to get off, but the Dominant Reaper held him firmly.

"Just hang on a second, I'm not finished, and neither are you…" He looked up to see Grell blushing. "You…get out of this room…seriously…fucking pervert!"

"Sure thing…but just let me know you two, if you ever, _ever_ need another body, I am so there…" He smiled, licked his lips, and blew a kiss.

Laughing loudly, he quickly shut the door, and stood against it in the hall. Looking down at his pants, he was sporting a pretty massive erection. Wanting to take care of it, he wasn't sure if he should go back in, or just wait until Ronald strolled down the hall. Grell didn't have to wait long, he peered down the hallway and saw Ronald walking with his lawnmower death scythe. Upon reaching the red headed shinigami, Ronald gasped as he saw Grell grabbing himself, and rubbing through his pants. He held one hand to the wall next to the door to Eric's room, and kept his head down.

"Uh Grell? What are…what are you doing?" He looked uneasy, and Grell looked up at him with a seductive smile. He snickered and moved closer to the young blond Reaper.

"Ronald…come with me for a bit…I am feeling slightly naughty…and…you are going to help me with this feeling." Grell reached out a hand, and grabbed Ronald by the arm, but the Reaper shuddered a little.

"Grell….nooooo….please, I can't…um…please, I'll get in trouble." He seemed slightly frightened. Hushing him by putting a finger to his mouth, Grell smiled, and cocked his head slightly.

"I would never get you in trouble dear…now come, quickly, we'll go down to your room, and then, you'll help me." He grabbed again at the Reaper's arm, and the two ran down the hallway. The two hadn't noticed that Ronald's death scythe was left in the hallway.

Arriving back in Ronald's room, Grell wasted no time, and pressed the Reaper against the door, and grabbed his hair in one hand, while leaning in and kissing him firmly on the lips. This caught Ronald off guard, and he moaned wanting to push Grell away, but something caused him to pull him forward. He had not felt this way about any of the others, and the red head was always so seductive in his ways.

"Ughhh….Grell…please…um…I don't know…you are so…ahhhh…" He moaned as Grell licked the Reaper's neck, and sucked on him. He pulled away and smiled.

"You're such a naughty little Shinigami. Come here." He hastily pulled off his coat, letting it drop to the floor, and then he ripped off his shirt. Pulling Ronald closer to him, he directed his lips. "Kiss me…and do it on your knees." Eyeing the man, he watched as Ronald gulped loudly, and nodded his head.

Bending down, Ronald started by kissing Grell's chest, and then kneeling down, licked the Reaper's navel, and his hip bones, nibbling slightly, and extended his hands, holding the red head's behind. Grell made a moan, not sure if he wanted Ronald do go that far, but the kisses felt sensational. He held the blond's hair, intertwining them between his fingers.

"Lower Ronald…don't be shy." He unbuttoned his pants, and there it was, right before the younger Reaper's eyes. Eyeing it, and without hesitation, Ronald hungrily took Grell all into his mouth. "Aghhhh….ngh…Ohhhhhh…" Grell's eyes widened. He had no idea about this feeling, as he had never been on the receiving end. It was everything he had imagined when he had been on his knees in front of William. Suddenly he tensed up and thought about his Master. "Ohhhh god!" He screamed, and Ronald looked up with a slight grin, thinking he was doing that good of a job. Grell looked back down, and closed his mouth with a glare. "Stop smirking and continue." He grabbed the Reaper's head, and motioned it by pulling it closer, having Ronald nearly choke.

"Ack….ugh….Grell….ugh, please, I…" He spit back, and coughed to the side. Grell was not pleased.

"You are such an amateur. When I do this to Will I…" He stopped suddenly when Ronald just scoffed. He then grabbed Grell tightly, and went back to sucking forcefully, making the elder Reaper's eyes go in the back of his head. He managed to turn his body, so now the red headed Shinigami was leaned against the door, and Ronald gripped at Grell's behind tightly, scratching at his pants, yanking them further down so he could creep a little feel behind.

Ronald continued, slurping, and kissing sweetly. He looked up occasionally as Grell closed his eyes, and tried to hold back his moans. He scraped his fingernails against the door, and as he felt his breaking moment, he reached one hand down, and held the younger Reaper by the hair, pulling tightly.

"Oooooh….ugh….ugh…..nghhh! Oh Ronald…I am coming…take it alll….just take it…" He pumped a fully forced stream of ejaculate into Ronald's mouth, filling it, and then pulling out. He breathed hard, and slumped down, landing on the ground, sitting still. His face quite blushed, and he looked to Ronald. "Wow…just…ugh, wow Ronald, I never knew you were…"

Grell was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door, and suddenly his eyes became wide. Ronald mouthed words to have the Reaper hide, but there was not a lot of time, and the door swung open, Grell quickly hid behind the door, and right before his eyes was Eric.

"Hello Ronald…I was just leaving Alan's room…and weird…you're death scythe was just sitting in the hall by his door. Any reason why its there?" He smiled, and held out the lawn mower weapon, and went to hand it to the Reaper.

"Uh…well…I don't know, I was getting ready to go out with Grell and I must have forgotten it." He went to close the door, while hoping Grell did not say anything. Eric was not buying it.

"Oh yeah? Hmmm…exactly how were you and Grell going to go out and Reap, when the both of you…" He slammed open the door, hearing a loud shrill scream come from behind come fourth. Grell came to and walked out, rubbing his head, and having slight tears in his eyes. Eric laughed and finished his sentence. "Right there. Very nice…so many secrets here. Whatever will Senpai William think of this?"


	7. Grell's Penitent Pursuance

Looking at the other Reaper, Grell smiled with his many rows of teeth, and a slight hesitance in his response. He knew he was caught, and what was expected of him, he should have gone straight to William himself, but somehow, he was just sick of it. Eric just shrugged his shoulders, and turned to Ronald, leaning in, he grabbed the Shinigami's ear, and pulled on it.

"Becoming someone's bitch already? And to think you couldn't do any worse than Grell. Tsk. And all this time I thought you had it bad for that chick in receiving." Ronald's eyes widened.

"No…you, you don't understand. I like her very much! I was tricked. Tricked by iSenpai/i Grell!" Releasing his ear, Eric stepped back with a look of disgust.

"iSenpai? Senpai/i you call him? Grell doesn't even deserve the honor of being called "slut", though that would most likely suit him better…and…"

"Excuse you Eric, I do not think that a lady should be called such names…right Grell?" A deep voice came up from behind all three Reapers.

Grell who's attention was entirely on Eric had not noticed William walking in, and standing a ways behind the three. Ronald paled slightly, and Eric turned around, calm. He was not in the wrong, and just scoffed at William, though…no one scoffed at the head Reaper and got away with it. The next thing to have happen was Eric laying on the ground, rubbing the side of his face. Being punched by William did not have any type of benefits.

"That will teach you to go around bullying other Reapers Eric." He gave a little glare to the disgrace on the floor, and then turned back to Ronald, and Grell just shaking his head. "Eric…get on your feet, and go back to your own quarters, or find something to bide your time with, it is apparent I have to have a little talk with Ronald and Grell."

Standing up and rubbing the side of his face, he was now pissed off. He was going to have a slight bruise, but it would heal in a short amount of time. Reapers very rarely got hurt, unless it was caused by some force greater, and more powerful, which William was. He gave a look to Grell, and walked out of the room, having the door slam on his way out. This just left Grell, and Ronald alone with William. Of course the tension of nothing being said, made Grell turn into a blubbering baby, and he got down on his knees, and hugged William's legs.

"Oh William…Wiliam please. Please do not be angry with me…I only wanted to be with you. I was lonely, and foolish, and…UGH!"

Grell could not say anymore as he was forcibly kicked in the face, and sent flying to the other end of the room, landing on his back. He could not believe that William was treating him in such a way, and moaned out in pain. Ronald had watched this in horror, and then looked over to the elder Shinigami walking towards him next. Walking towards him, he knelt down, all the while looking over at Grell. He grabbed Ronald by the neck, and pulled him forward.

"I can see how some Reapers can find you slightly attractive. You have delicious features, and beautiful eyes, but hmmmm…how do you taste?" He leaned in closer, and ran his tongue down the side of Ronald's neck. Grell sat up as best he could, moaning in pain, and watching in horror. He gasped and whined, and watched the two, just wanting to be under William's tongue.

"William…no, please…" The red head just shook with anger, and upset. He could not move. He knew his place, and if he wanted to have William in his life, he needed to do what he was told.

Looking over with a smirk, William gave Ronald a small kiss on his neck, and then running his hands lower, his fingers traced slowly down to the Reaper's waist. Ronald grimaced, trying with all difficulty not to become aroused, but he looked down, and moaned.

"Oh no…" He looked into the face of William, and the Reaper just continued. His fingers felt the large bulge in the pants, and reaching in further, the touch of the silky smooth shaft made William smile. But then stopping suddenly, he looked over to Grell.

"Come over here…" Raising an eyebrow, and adjusting his glasses, he watched as a confused Grell got up slowly, and walked over to the two. Timidly standing, and frightened of what was to happen, he spoke up on a soft questioning voice.

"Yes…yes Master?" Grell so wanted it to be this way. Being commanded by William, because it had been different lately, but he was upset. He did not want Ronald to be part of their time.

Watching the red head recoil slightly, he pointed a finger, and stepped away, directing Grell to get in front of Ronald.

"But…but William…no! I don't want to…I am sorry, I want to be with you…please?"

"Do you dare refuse a command from your Master?" The elder Reaper just looked into the not so innocent eyes of Grell. "Get down on your knees, and pleasure Ronald. I want to see if pleasing others is your thing around here, besides…I had asked you to come by my office. Strange, I suppose you like making me wait." He gave a glare, and Grell started by shaking his head.

"No…I didn't mean it. I was going to stop by later, because I was going to have a Reaping with Ronald, and then…" Grell was suddenly silenced as William grabbed his lovely red locks and pulled on them hard. "Aghhhhhhhh…Owwwww! William…I, please…"

"Do it now Grell Sutcliff." He looked down to the Reaper, and just glared. Grell looked up, being released from the grips of William, and whined a little.

Ronald stood there, and not wanting to be part of this at all, but as he was aroused, and Grell had made his way over, he needed to just accept what was happening to him. The red headed Shinigami reached over, and grabbed Ronald fully, and leaning in. He took the blond Reaper into his mouth and began sucking. Motioning his head, he closed his eyes as he did it, only wishing it was William instead of Ronald. William watched from the side, giving a small snide smile, and reaching his hand down, rubbing himself. He would not join the two, and would most likely not even come from this, he was just enjoying the show. Ronald's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and leaning up against the door. He yelped a little as his backside went into the door handle, but looking down at Grell's mouth wrapped around his fully engorged self, he was enjoying this immensely.

"Aghhhh...mmmmppphh...ugh...Grell...I..." Ronald put his hand to Grell's hair, and grabbed hold of some locks.

Grell looked up slightly annoyed, and definitely not liking Ronald grabbing his hair. Everything the younger Reaper was doing should have been done by William. Grell turned his head to look at his beloved for a moment, when his eyes widened, and the elder Reaper started walking towards the two. Pulling away from Ronald, Grell got very antsy.

"Master?" He was so confused, but was suddenly pushed back onto Ronald when William pushed his head back.

"Did I tell you to stop? No Grell...keep it up with your disobeying orders, and see what happens."

Being forced back onto Ronald, Grell's eyes watered, and he slightly gagged. He continue doing this when he felt strong hands pulling down his trousers, and undergarments. His eyes kept focused on what he was forced to do, but he wanted so badly to tell William he loved him, and the treatment he was receiving towards his back end. Ronald continued to lean back and moan, holding Grell's head, and William, undoing his belt buckle, and taking himself out, tapped himself against Grell's pale backside. This was quite a feeling, and so much activity to happen to all three. Without warning, Grell jolted forward as William entered from behind. Tears building up in his eyes, the red headed Shinigami had no idea the rush he was feeling. It felt absolutely divine. William pushed, and thrusted deep inside, holding Grell by the waist and adjusting his glasses as he grunted and moaned slightly. Difficult to really focus on what was in front of him, while his back end was having so much attention, Grell slipped by accident and sank his teeth into Ronald. Ronald's eyes became wide and he cried out in pain.

"Aghhhhhh...ouch! Grell...that really hurt. Mpppphh...ugh..." Ronald's eyes watered, and William seeing this held out a hand, giving the red head a firm and hearty smack to his rear end.

Yelping, Grell continued, and kissing Ronald's member sweetly, he continue sucking and moaning while doing this. Ronald was getting to his breaking point, but opening his eyes, he saw William get behind Grell, and was motioning into the Reaper slowly, enjoying himself, and not to mention Grell who was closing his eyes, lips still wrapped around Ronald, but not focusing too much on his job, he loved the feeling of William inside him. With Grell still sucking, Ronald grabbed the red head forcibly, and this made Grell's eyes open up, and he whined.

"Keep...keep sucking Grell...do it!" Ronald uttered these words, and he wasn't sure what made him, but as he got into it more, he felt he needed to release, and it wasn't going to happen if Grell was focused on other things.

Nodding his head, Grell moaned while two actions were happening. He choked some more, and smacked his lips, holding a hand to the shaft, and sucking hard. Ronald's eyes widened, and he felt the tip being massaged by Grell's tongue. Letting out a large moan, Ronald gripped the Shinigami's hair tightly, and pumped a full stream of ejaculate into Grell's mouth.

"Aghhhhh...ghhhhhhh...naghhhhh...mmmmm...oh Grell...keep licking..." He held the head in front of him, and Grell did what he was told, until Ronald collapsed and slowly slid down from the door, laying down on his side. It seems getting that treatment from Grell wore Ronald out.

William continued thrusting into Grell, and smirked when he saw Ronald pass out, and close his eyes. Leaning in, William got down to ear level, and started to suck on Grell's ear lobe, and he whispered gently.

"Turn around love..." William continued, but Grell gasped with the feeling of the kind command. He slowly got up, and wobbled a bit, as a Reaper's love making sometimes slightly paralyzed.

Standing up, Grell was quickly pushed against the wall, and lifted up while William thrusted back inside the red head. Grell blushed as he was held so lovingly. He leaned his head against William's shoulder and cried out as the elder Reaper pounded him harder and harder. William kissed the Reaper's neck,and held Grell's backside tightly all the while moaning. He had so much tension right now, and just needed this.

"Ughhhhh Grell...mmmmm my Grell..." William's voice was so angelic to the red headed Reaper, and Grell whined a little, still blushing deeply. He held on tight as his body started to shake. As he did so, with his erection laying against William's stomach, Grell bit back his lip, and breathed hard.

"William my darling, I'm going to...mmmmph...nagghhh I'm going to..." William thrusted deeper, and put his hand over the Reaper's mouth, shaking his head.

"You hold it...don't you dare come yet." William squinted his eyes, as he was almost at his breaking point. "Mmmmmm...ugh, you are so delightfully tight my love..." Clenching Grell's backside harder, his fingernails were breaking the skin. Grell cried out, and held it in all the while nodding his head towards William.

The Master Reaper continued until his body started to shake, and he held Grell tightly, pumping into him, releasing every last drop. Grell held on tightly, and William cried out.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh...naghhhhhh...mmmmm..." He breathed deeply, and looked down to see that Grell was still erect, and throbbing from holding in. Smiling back at Grell, and still holding the nation against the wall, he reached his hand down, and started to stroke his maiden.

"Aghhhhhh...William! Such a grip you...ahhhh...mmm have...ohhhhhh.." Grell held on, and it would not take long at all, as William seemed to have the right touch. As he continued, Grell was anxious, and shaking his legs. William leaned in, and kissed the Reaper hard on the mouth. This caused Grell to violantly shoot forth and explode in William's hand. "AHHHHHHHHHH WILLIAM, ahhh haaaaa...mmmm ahhhhhh!"

Smirking, William held it further in his hands, and surprisingly not disgusted by the mess. He continued with his hold, and then took his soiled hand, and sucked his fingers, while responding in a dark tone.

"Delicious...Grell Sutcliff." He kissed him on the cheek, and then slowly let him down. Grell collapsed on the floor, sitting on his knees while he tried to catch his breath. He looked behind him and saw Ronald still sleeping. Looking back, he slightly scoffed, however William called to him. "Grell...get up at once, and drag that Reaper to his bed...and then come to my office..." William adjusted his glasses and fixed his pants, grabbing his death scythe and walked out.

Grell huffed and got himself dressed. He looked over to Ronald slumbering and mind you, still with his pants down. The red headed Reaper walked over and grabbed Ronald up. Slightly moaning, he laid his head on Grell.

"Ugh...I so do not want you trying to cuddle with me Ronald...hmmph..." He walked over to the bed, and plopped Ronald down. Snoring slightly, the Reaper rolled over onto his pillow and stayed sleeping. This was Grell's chance now to leave, and with a slight twinge of fear, and excitement walked out of the room, and closed the door, heading down to William's office.

It was a long walk, and Grell wondered what William was going to do. He paused as he walked and thought about it. William did say he was going to punish him for certain things. Scoffing, he just shrugged his shoulders. Would it really happen? Grell had pleased his Master so well with his certain acts of sexual performance, why would he be in trouble now? He continued to walk, and arrived at the door. Knocking slightly, he waited until he heard a voice bark at him to come in. Grell jumped slightly, and turned the handle. Walking in, he looked to see William sitting at his desk, and staring straight at the Reaper. In his hand he held a leather crop and was tapping it slightly. Grell closed the door, and leaned against it, and gave his Master a slight scared smile.

"Hello Master Wil..." Grell was stopped by William slapping down the leather crop in his hand, and barking an order.

"Silence Grell...nothing you can say right now will excuse you from your actions earlier..."

Shit...Grell's eyes diverted from his Master. Even after everything the two did, William was still upset at him. But for what? Grell thought of things, and then he bit back his lip. Forgetting about his teeth, he cried out a little as his teeth drew blood. He had failed to stop by William's office earlier. He did certain acts of pleasure with Ronald, and was caught. There must have been other things, but Grell could not recall them all. Regardless, he was sure William had a list. He always did. William stood up in his chair, holding the crop, and opened up his drawer pulling out what looked to be a silver collar of some sort. Smirking, William grabbed it up, and walked over to Grell.

"You realize I am very displeased with your behavior latley Grell..." He glared at the red head, but Grell did not respond. He would not respond unless he was given the permission to. William sighed, and reached out his hand holding out the collar. "I hadn't expected it to come to this, but you do not seem to realize that you belong to me. That means no flirting with other Reapers, no hanging around disgusting Demons, and no participating in any type of lewd act unless I give it the okay. Understand Grell? You may answer me."

Grell whined as he wiped the blood from his lip, and with tears in his eyes, he looked to the crop, and the collar. Then looking to William, he responded in a small tone.

"Y-Yes Master...I am sorry, I just..." Grell was silenced by William backing up, and cracking the crop across his delicate face. Grell screamed out, and fell to the ground. Getting down on his knees, William grabbed hold of the Reaper's ear. Grell gasped, and the elder reprimanded him.

"I only asked for a response,I do not give a fuck what else you have to say. You made me look like an idiot. You with your loose ways, and charming advances. What the hell is the matter with you? Perhaps I have been too lenient with you, and you need to learn your place."

Grell looked up, rubbing his cheek, and wiping away some tears that had started to fall while William grasped his ear. He felt his pain as love...he wanted more of it, but he was so afraid too. He did not respond, and simply nodded his head. William saw the obedience and grabbed up the Reaper still by the ear.

"Very well...its good that you can be repentant." Holding the crop under one arm, William released Grell's ear, and took the collar. He got close, and moving the red head's hair out of the way, he proceeded to snap the collar on his Submissive lady's neck. Grell moaned a little as the metal was cold. It felt restrictive, but well deserving. Adjusting Grell's hair, William stepped away, and just looked at the Reaper. "Oh you look simply ravishing...stand up Grell..."

The Reaper nodded his head, and slowly got up, with William taking his hand. He breathed heavily, and did everything he was asked of. William led the nation over to a wooden structure that Grell's eyes widened at. Turning towards the nation, the elder Shinigami gave a slight smirk, and cleared his throat.

"Grell...this is what the humans call a Berkley Horse." William stared at the sexual apparatus, and then watched his lady just gasp as it. Adjusting his glasses, he continued. "Basically what is going to happen Grell is you are going to be confined to the board, and I am going to have a delightful time marking my property..."

Grell just shook his head furiously, and swallowed hard. He was aroused by this, but at the same time terrified. William led him over, and having him face him, took off Grell's shirt slowly. Leaning in, the Master licked Grell's chest. He then bent down, and undid the red head's pants, unzipping just as slowly. Fully naked and still shaking, William pushed him forward, and started restraining Grell's legs, and arms so the Reaper was completely vulnerable to anything. Grell sniffled a little, and could not even turn his head. Once the elder Reaper was done, he walked to where he set the crop and took it up into his hands. He walked slowly back over to the naked red headed Reaper. Without saying a word, William held back the crop, and let it crack straight across Grell's supple cheeks.

"AGHHHHHHH...mmmm ahhhhhh William!" Grell clenched his cheeks as the crop hit down again. It was like a fire line across his backside. It felt slightly amazing, but at the same time, Grell had to cringe with each crack. William adjusted his glasses, and laid into the nation more.

"This will not stop until you understand that you are mine, and mine alone...*CRACK*" Grell lunged forward as much as he could, and cried out.

"Mmmmmmppph...ahhhh ahhhh...William please..." Grell was not saying what his Master wanted to hear, so he continued getting the whacks. It eventually got harder, and Grell's backside was more red than his hair. Grell had to cry out, and he nodded his head. "Aghhhh I am yours, I am yours. My Master...I am so fucking yours!" William smirked, and was satisfied with what he had heard. After ten more well placed stripes, William threw aside the crop, and knelt down in front of his Submissive's smarting bottom.

"I will make it better my dear." The elder Reaper put his two hands and spread apart the cheeks, and leaned in, sticking his tongue and licking gently. Grell squirmed and sobbed as his Master made every effort to make things better. William massaged the bottom, and lapped up, making his queen cry out in ecstasy.

"Aghhhhh, ahhhhhhh ahhhhhhh...William, mmmppph...Will..." Grell continued to cry, and William stopped. He undid the restraints,and took the Reaper into his arms. Moaning, and whining because his backside was throbbing and thrashed, he wrapped his arms around his Master's neck. "W-William...I...I love you..."

The Reaper smiled as he carried the pathetic red head out of his office, and down the hallway to his chambers. He then dimmed the lights, and undressed himself, getting into bed, and pulling Grell closer to his body. He cupped the Reaper's backside, rubbing it in concentric circles, which made him feel better, and within moments, the two fell asleep.


End file.
